


Paradise In Three Movements

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on a desert island paradise, what to do...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise In Three Movements

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for eilidh17's birthday.

The salty wind whisks through Daniel's hair with the slightest hint of cold. He can feel a storm coming to their little island 'paradise'. Looking out over the horizon he can just make out the fuzz of cloud cover headed their way. The sand beneath his toes and the steady ever present lapping of waves are his only company. Jack and Vala's bickering voices have been taken by the wind for now and Daniel is glad for the reprieve.

He knows they won't be stuck here too long (he hopes). Rescue awaits only a ship's return to their little corner of the galaxy and a flash of light to steal him away from sand and sunshine - Vala's culinary prowess with coconuts, Jack's with burlap and thread.

The palms take up the ocean's song, whipping about as the breeze strengthens, tickling Daniel's ribs and causing his nipples to tighten. A toe in the water proves that the sea is just warm enough still for a brief dip and he half shrugs out of his makeshift 'robe' --Jack had called it when presented-- letting gravity and the air's flurry do the rest.

The ocean greats him, the tepid water like a warm hug compared to the zephyr. His fingers dance in the tiny currents, refreshing.

Thunder rolls in the distance, causing Daniel to turn towards the horizon. He'd best be heading back soon. Jack and Vala will have a fire and a _mostly_ hot meal ready for him and afterwards they will curl together with Vala's head tucked beneath his and Jack's warmth at his back and Daniel will admit moments before sleep claims him that maybe this is paradise.

***

Upon his return to their little camp, Daniel watches from a relative distance as Jack slaps Vala's hands away from the pot he is stirring, the shavings of coconut in her palm falling uselessly to the ground.

Of course Jack had noticed the incoming weather and their fire was built bigger and higher than normal.

"Daniel, you're soaked!" Vala rises from her quarrel with Jack, grabbing Daniel by the arm and yanking him over to the fire. "Give me that robe, you'll catch cold!" she chides him.

"You just want him to get his gear off" Jack challenges her and Vala leers back at him in return. "Actually Danny boy, she may have a..."

"I'll just dry by the fire, thanks" Daniel replies coolly, leaving Jack and Vala to poke their tongues out at one another while biting back grins.

"This smells great" Daniel remarks as they sit down to eat.

"That's because I left out the coco and the *nut*" Jack replies, nodding in Vala's direction.

Vala's tongue makes its second appearance for the evening.

***

There were times in Daniel's life where a storm's beauty did lie in its rare instance. Deserts; worlds apart. Tonight's resplendent melee plays backdrop as it triggers carnal manifestation.

Jack's fingertips travel delicately up Daniel's thigh, gathering the thin woven fabric he has worn for the day. Jack's touch sends tiny electric sparks all over Daniel's body and Daniel imagines he can feel the charged ions dancing around in the spaces between their bodies.

Once Jack has rucked the cloth up to Daniel's hip, he leaves it there, hand following the contour of where leg meets groin to run his fingers through Daniel's pubes, carefully avoiding his steadily rising cock.

Meanwhile Vala's lips move wordlessly against Daniel's chest, caressing his skin with their softness, she lets her quickening breaths ghost over his skin before lightly tracing their resultant goosebumps with her tongue.

Daniel forces himself to remain passive, as much as he wants to roll his companions beneath him and ravish both of them. This is their show tonight.

Jack's hand slides further south to wrap around Daniel's inner thigh and he nips and kisses the back of Daniel's neck and ears as he opens Daniel's leg outwards.

Vala's questing hands have also ventured down, sweeping over his stomach, causing an involuntary clenching of muscle when her nails scratch and tickle the light trail of hairs from his belly button, lower.

Jack's hardness is at Daniel's back and he manoeuvres himself so that it slides between Daniel's legs, bumping his perineum and settling under his erection.

Vala kisses Daniel then, a fierce meeting of lips that makes his desire soar. It contrasts to Jack's softer ministrations behind him and drives him crazy. Vala continues her bruising kisses along his chin and jaw, meeting Jack's before they too share a heated kiss.

Lightning strikes and the thunder beats its drum.

Daniel arches his neck when Vala gently scrapes teeth along his carotid artery while Jack goes back to biting and marking his shoulders.

Vala's hands are slightly cold as she takes both Jack and Daniel in hand, running her fingers back and forth along their manhoods before tightening her grip to pump them together in time with Jack's movements.

Jack's foreskin tickles the underside of Daniel's cock, its softness compared with the rigid flesh below and Vala's nails lightly scratching him again break Daniel swiftly and he grunts sharply, spilling between them.

Vala throws her leg over both of them, rolling her mound against Daniel's softening flesh and he tries to return her kisses. Jack lowers Daniel's leg and reaches to guide Daniel's cock against Vala, adding a finger or two to gather her wetness before feeding his fingers to Daniel's mouth where Daniel moans as he begins to suck.

Vala cries out her climax, unintelligible words spilling forth before they are drowned out by another clap of thunder. Daniel soothes her with more kisses down her chest and reaches back behind Jack to slide two fingers down, rubbing firmly against Jack's hole. Jack follows, the air rushing from his lungs as he comes.

The first drops of rain are a welcome against their heated bodies and Daniel imagines each one evaporating with a sizzle. The wind and sky soon join their dance as the storm puts on its aesthetic show.


End file.
